


afternoon heat

by suhwnu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And in love, M/M, Seungmin is mentioned, cuddling on the couch, have i mentioned that they’re in love?, its just full on fluff, its just them being in love, its them being soft, just a straight up au, some kisses here and there, that's all, they both live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhwnu/pseuds/suhwnu
Summary: The AC had stopped working a couple of hours ago, and the fuse died out, leaving both Hyunjin and Jisung to make their way to the living room, open every possible window, get a makeshift fan and lay down on the couch.Now, a couple of hours later, their shirts slightly sticky because of the afternoon heat, their hands intertwined, and their faces smushed together, Jisung figured they could have done worse.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	afternoon heat

**Author's Note:**

> i figured hyunsung deserved more recognition, so i came up with a small fic. so, here's them being soft <3

_Warm, soft, and gentle_ are the only words going through Jisung's mind as he felt Hyunjin's fingers slowly sliding through his hair.

They had been laying in the same position for the past hour, huddled together on the couch, the heat excruciating, their clothes slightly feeling sticky. 

The AC had stopped working a couple of hours ago, and the fuse died out, leaving both Hyunjin and Jisung to make their way to the living room, open every possible window, get a makeshift fan and sit down on the couch. 

And now, a couple of hours later, their shirts slightly sticky because of the afternoon heat, their hands intertwined, and their faces smushed together, Jisung figured they could have done worse. 

Besides, the only thing that was going through his mind at the moment was the _warmth_ that was radiating off of Hyunjin as Jisung's nose and lips were pressed against his white t-shirt. 

_Gentle_ , as Hyunjin moved his thumb against the edge of Jisung's forehead, against his outer cheek and onto the edge of his jaw, slowly tracing patterns into his skin with his left hand, his right still intertwined with jisung. 

_Soft_ , as the warm puffs of breath coming from Hyunjin's mouth slowly washed over Jisung. 

And happy, as Hyunjin's piercing brown eyes turned towards Jisung and watched his eyes skitter across Hyunjin's face, his hands suddenly feeling clammy. He hoped Jisung didn't mind - figured he wouldn't mind considering they were both already sweaty. 

"stop looking at me," Jisung murmured, his lips quirking up at the corners, his soft lips overturning into a smile that resembled a heart. 

Hyunjin believed it looked like a heart. Or maybe, he was love-struck. 

"I don't think I can," Hyunjin replied, a grin slowly overtaking his lips, his eyes turning up into crescents. 

_Jisung loved his eyes._

Hyunjin moved his hand from the corner of Jisung's jaw to his inner cheek and slowly traced it to the edge of his eyelashes. Jisung huffed in reply, moving sluggishly on top of Hyunjin's body, trying to make himself feel more comfortable as Hyunjin traced the features of his face softly. 

"I feel like I'm being taking hostage," Jisung said, pulling his hand away from Hyunjin and bringing it underneath his chin to support his weight, "you've been tracing my face for the past 30 minutes." 

Hyunjin shrugged, "it's fun." 

"you only want me for my face, huh," Jisung said, a pout making its way onto his lips. 

Hyunjin grinned, "you know it, baby," Hyunjin replied, closing his eyes and resting his hand on the outskirts of Jisung's nape. He let out a breath as he felt Jisung getting closer, and in return, looped his arms around Jisung's waist and gripped. 

Everything went silent for a bit, besides the small noises that were coming in from the windows. The streets outside were bustling, soft tappings of feet out on the pavement, children shouting on the top of their lungs, and the voices of strangers having conversations that Hyunjin knew nothing about. 

All he knew was that Jisung was in his arms, their breathing slightly synced up, and all he wanted to do was pull him a little bit closer - even though there wasn't any space. 

So, Hyunjin tried to tighten his arms around Jisung's waist, secretly hoping that their bodies would merge and no space was left between them. Though, when Hyunjin tried moving around in terms of finding a more comfortable, Jisung lifted his head and softly chuckled in reply, "we have no space between us; I highly doubt that I can get more closer, jinnie," Jisung said, his cheeks tinted a light pink, his lips curled in a soft smile. 

Hyunjin thought Jisung shined like the stars. _His eyes twinkled like them too._

Even though Jisung believed that there was no space between them, Hyunjin thought it wasn't enough. 

Not even when Jisung's body heat was radiating off of him, not even when he felt Jisung let out a puff of breath that danced on his lips, and not even when the arm he had wrapped around Jisung's waist was suddenly tingling as if it fell asleep. 

_All he knew was that he wanted Jisung closer._

"You know, it's nice to reply to the guy you're currently manhandling," Jisung stated, a little snort following his words. "What are you thinking about anyway?" Jisung asked, leaning back against Hyunjin's chest, meeting his eyes. 

Hyunjin let out a little chuckle, "how we hated each other for a year." 

Jisung shrugged, "Seungmin thought we were gonna kill each other." 

"I mean, we were close to punching the lights outta each other a couple of times." 

Jisung grinned, "exactly." 

"and how's that a good thing?" 

"I think it built character," Jisung said, leaning up a bit and pressing a quick kiss to the pout that was forming on Hyunjin's lips. 

"I specifically remember you crying a few times." 

"Really?" Jisung asked, his tone a little teasing. 

"Yeah, I felt bad a few times, actually." 

"I saw you crying a few times as well," 

"Yeah, well, we're both a little sensitive," Hyunjin said, his tone teasing, a little giggle escaping his lips. 

It was nice, Hyunjin thought, knowing that it had been a few years to their relationship and the fact that they built it up to this, able to talk to each other about everything. 

The first few months were hard, Hyunjin and Jisung both on their toes, not wanting to hurt one another - especially considering they had bad blood between themselves for a good year. 

Now, two years later, it was good. _So so so good,_ because now, Hyunjin and Jisung were laying on the couch, Hyunjin's arms tightened around Jisung's waist, their chests slightly sticky because of sweat, as the afternoon heat beat down. 

"you were a little bit more sensitive, though," Jisung replied, a soft smile overtaking his lips. 

"sure," Hyunjin said in a low voice, tilting his head up a bit and brushing their noses together. Hyunjin grabbed Jisung's chin and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on his lips; soft and warm, sweeter than any kiss had a right to be. 

And Jisung ached with it, all the way to his core. He whimpered, grabbed a handful of Hyunjin's white t-shirt, and _tried to act like he was not drowning._

Hyunjin pressed a little closer, swept his tongue on Jisung's bottom lip, and pulled away. "hey," Hyunjin said, his swollen lips widening, his brown eyes twinkling. 

Jisung wrinkled his nose, "why did you stop kissing me?" 

Hyunjin shrugged, "just wanted to say hi," Hyunjin said, placing his arms around Jisung's waist once more.

Jisung pouted, "you could have said hi later."

Hyunjin laughed, "sorry, babe," he pressed up once more, placing a quick kiss on Jisung's neck. 

_He tasted like salt._

"My lips are up here, you know." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Jisung said, tilting his head down and pressing a quick kiss to Hyunjin's swollen lips. 

Hyunjin hummed once Jisung pulled back, "well, now you got your kiss." 

"and I want more." 

"Sorry, no can do," Hyunjin said, moving his head to the side, pressing his smile onto the skirts of his t-shirt. 

Jisung whined, "that's rude." 

"and you're kinda clingy," Hyunjin said, his voice muffled by his shirt. 

And Jisung pouted, suddenly trying to move out of Hyunjin's arms, and Hyunjin laughed. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, come here," Hyunjin said, tightening his arms around Jisung's waist, forcing the boy to meet his eyes. 

Jisung lightly laughed, positioned himself on top of Hyunjin once more, and bent down to kiss him. 

Hyunjin figured he should get what he wanted. Besides, the sun was setting, and the wind was picking up, trailing into the apartment through the open windows, and the chills were creeping up his arms. 

His source of warmth was Jisung, and he figured he might as well continue holding him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!! please leave kudos and comments!!!!


End file.
